Tokyo Holy Grail War
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe wants a new friend, fortunately Illyasviel von Einzbern comes in. However, her entrance strangely connects with three newcomers in Usagi's school, mysterious people roaming at night, and an incoming war that sets its stage on Tokyo. To defeat their enemy from the past, the Sailor Senshi must enter the Sixth Holy Grail War and face off against world's legendary heroes.
1. Prologue

**Hello.**

 **Actually, I've made a crossover of Sailor Moon and Fate/stay night once. But it takes places in Fifth Holy Grail War where Illya our loli queen is still a merciless psychopath and suffers most. Since I don't want to make Illya suffer more, I decide to change the story... Plus, I want other Servants and Masters to meet the Sailor Senshi fast... So here's the new story!**

 **This story takes place months after Fate/hollow ataraxia and a year after Galaxia Arc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue: Night of Fate_

* * *

"Then Usagi tripped her foot before she could even kick the ball-"

"Waaah! Why do you always commemorate my moment of shame, Minako-chan?!"

On a Sunday night before a normal school day, all Sailor Senshi gathered in the Outer's mansion. They were celebrating Makoto's new position as the new president of cooking club. The cooking expert was so happy that she wanted to cook a delicious dinner for her friends as a treat. Everyone decided the Victorian mansion was a perfect place for Makoto to serve her magnificent food rather than her apartment-in terms of accommodation.

After dinner, they decided to play and chat some more as Minako told everyone about Usagi's soccer attempt days ago. Haruka stiffened a laugh and Rei was laughing her ass of at the sulking bun-haired girl. Setsuna was helping Makoto with the dishes. "You don't have to feel bad about it, Usagi," Ami tried to cheer her up. "After that, our team was able to score a goal because the goalkeeper was too busy laughing at you, right?" she mercilessly added.

"Ami-chan..."

" _...The rescued victim confessed that a blackout suddenly occurred on the night street he's in. He's almost got taken by a mysterious person cloaked in black before an unidentified person called him out of danger. But before he could see everything clearly, he suddenly lost consciousness so he couldn't identify the culprit nor the savior..."_

All eyes went to the TV after Hotaru turned it on. Originally, she wanted to watch a comedy show to add their amusement. She could not guess what kind of channel that'd pop out first. It turned 180-degrees instead.

"...I'm sorry," the ten-year-old apologized, feeling guilty for changing the atmosphere. "There's nothing to apologize for, Hotaru," Michiru got up from the couch beside Haruka to pat her head gently. Everyone stayed in comforting silence for a while.

"Well, that's decided," Haruka suddenly cut in and got up. "Time's up, girls. You've got a brand new school day tomorrow. I'll take you home," she went to get her key car. Rei and Ami agreed by sending her a smile. They knew Haruka must be worried about them after watching the news.

"Awww!" Minako whined loudly, "Can't I just be absent from school for a while?" she wondered and followed by a nodding Usagi. "Mina, you've done that five times," Makoto pointed out from the kitchen. Minako grumbled and Usagi butted in, "Then I can-"

"Three times, Usagi."

"Uwah!"

"I'll go as well," Setsuna came out from the kitchen with Makoto, cleaning her hands with a napkin. "Some of you can get in my car rather than getting cramped on Haruka's."

"My Mercedez is not cramped," Haruka retorted after coming back. Setsuna rolled her eyes playfully, "It's designed for _four_ people and you want to bring _six_ people at once?"

"It's fast, unlike a certain antique car that I don't know it still functions," Haruka smirked.

"I can crash your cars into each other if you want a competition so why don't you take our guests home now?" Michiru suggested with a smile.

So the victor was none other than the violinist. Both Haruka and Setsuna gulped and nodded in defeat. Hotaru giggled at her parents' antics. "Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, you're silly," she said and followed by everyone's laugh. Thankfully, the tension disappeared. Rei dragged the whining Minako while Makoto used the last piece of her snacks as a bait for Usagi. Everyone gathered at the mansion's entrance to bid each other goodnight while Haruka and Setsuna got their beloved cars. Michiru and Hotaru stayed in the mansion.

"Hey, can we go past the mysterious castle that's built in Azabu Juuban?" Minako asked eagerly. "It's quite near from Rei-chan's shrine, right?"

"Not right now, Mina. It's late at night!" Rei objected.

"You're no fun!" Minako went back whining.

"Bye-bye!" Hotaru waved her hands energetically to the moving cars that brought her parents and friends in it, in contrast to Michiru to waved her hand gracefully. After that, the sea goddess brought her daughter in to help her clean up a bit. The first thing Hotaru did was turning off the TV then helped her mama while chatting a bit.

"Have you done your homework?" Michiru asked a very mother-like question while cleaning the table with Hotaru. "Yes!" the little girl proudly nodded. "I only need to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth before I sleep," she added, chuckling a bit after finding Usagi's remnants of snacks.

"Aren't you a good little darling?" the aqua-haired girl lovingly poked her daughter's cheek who squealed in response. "I guess I really shouldn't worry about leaving you tomorrow," she added. Michiru and Haruka was asked to perform a duet in a prestigious party of Japanese aristocrats tomorrow. It's quiet important for them because their patrons would be present. They'd leave in the morning and came back probably a day later.

"You don't need to worry about me, Michiru-mama. I'm already ten years old and actually older-"

 _PRANG!_

"Well, that has nothing to do with my age," Hotaru said after accidentally pushed a plate onto the floor because she wasn't looking. "Please tell me that's cheap," she added guiltily while counting how many expensive plates she had broken since her rebirth. Fortunately, Michiru didn't get angry at all. Instead, she chuckled and gently examined Hotaru's hands. "I guess _this_ means I have to worry about you always," she winked playfully and was glad that there's no wound at her daughter's hands. "And it's alright, that's a buy 1 get 1 free."

"Oh, thank you," Hotaru cleaned the broken pieces under Michiru's watchful eyes. After that, her mother told her to go to her room because it's almost past her bedtime. Hotaru obediently went to her bedroom, changed into pajamas, and brushed her teeth. Before turning her lamps off, she checked her school's stuffs in case she forgot her homework or something.

That's when she was lost in her thoughts. Juuban Elementary School was totally fun, compared to Mugen Academy from her past life. Especially the classmate part. There's no trace of bullying or other things Hotaru found in her current school, probably because their minds were still innocent. That's enough for her. But Hotaru thought half of the fun disappeared after her best friend was gone.

Chibiusa.

Her best friend in the world went back to the future where she belonged. Since then, Hotaru went to school without her. It's not like she couldn't or didn't want to go to school without her, heck Hotaru was thrilled to meet her new classmates everyday, talking about anime or manga, playing hide and seek, or other childish and peaceful things. She didn't lost contact with Chibiusa, either. There's still some news of her from Setsuna, or even a free trip to the future with Sailor Pluto.

Yet she'd often find that moment when Momo and Kyousuke wanted to be just the two of them, or when her friends were busy with their club activities, or when they went home with those who took the same path as theirs...Hotaru had no other things to do but staring at the empty seat beside her-

"Hotaru?" Michiru's melodious voice pulled her back to reality. The little girl turned her head at her door, unaware of her almost teary eyes. Her mama entered with a raised eyebrow, but concern plastered on her beautiful face. "What's wrong? I thought you've gone to sleep-are you crying?"

"Uh?" Hotaru didn't even realize that her voice cracked. "I...I..." She tried her best to hold her tears that came out of nowhere. Michiru was faster to take care of the situation. She fastened her pace and knelt in front of Hotaru, cupping her cheeks with her hands. She didn't say a word but offered her a comforting smile. The youngest senshi wanted to say 'I'm okay' but she couldn't. The image of an empty seat beside her haunted her-not just that, her lonely memories of Mugen Academy also appeared. So she uttered something that came up to her mind first.

"I...miss Chibiusa."

Michiru melted her eyes. She saw it coming far away before it happened. She knew how close her daughter and the future princess was. When Chibiusa went back, Michiru was quiet worried about Hotaru's schooldays. What if she's lonely? What if she lost her spirit because Chibiusa's gone? Fortunately, her fears didn't come true. Plus, they didn't lost contact thanks to Setsuna.

So why did she miss her?

"I...it's empty, I..."

Hotaru tried to explain. No, missing Chibiusa wasn't quiet right. The pink-haired princess would always be in all sailor senshi's hearts before and after she's born to this world. It's a private feeling. When she saw that empty seat, how she wanted someone to sit there, beside her, to stay with her until the very last school bell just like what Usagi and everyone always did.

Her mother knew best.

After being bullied for so long, Hotaru really, really wanted to have real best friends.

Michiru gently wrapped her arms around Hotaru, to pick her up into her arms then sat on her bed while rubbing her back in a calming manner. Hotaru buried her face into her mother's chest, not wanting to cry any louder. When her body relaxed for a bit, Michiru began to speak.

"You'll have one or more, sooner or later," Michiru consoled. "They might be different than Chibiusa, but they're worth to have. Searching for a best friend is no easy task, but you shouldn't give up because they'll be one of the most irreplaceable things you have."

"Like family?" Hotaru quietly asked, her eyes were quiet swollen. Michiru rested her forehead on Hotaru's and closed her eyes, "Like you, me, Haruka, and everyone else," she answered. Finally, Hotaru let out a small laugh, "Then it's like family."

"Well, isn't my darling so smart?" Michiru planted a kiss on her nose and tickled her a bit, making Hotaru laughed again. After having a tickle war for a while, the next thing Hotaru felt was the warm embrace of her blanket and the comfortable darkness as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So this is Tokyo?"

The Tohsaka's heiress mumbled to herself as she stared at the moonless night of Tokyo. She's standing on the balcony of a majestic castle that's strangely built in Azabu Juuban. Unbeknownst to her, the castle itself had been a very hot topic between the citizens who wondered who the heck built such prestigious household.

The answer was simple: it belonged to the Einzbern Family. With a touch of their expert magecraft, the castle was finished just in one week.

"Nee-san?" Sakura Matou called out to her sister from inside, "What are you doing out there?" she asked and walked towards her.

Rin Tohsaka shrugged, "Nothing, just looking at Tokyo's scenery."

"It's my first time, too," Sakura mused, looking at the cozy building lights of Tokyo at night, "To think that we're going here together with everyone..."

"Unfortunately, we're not here for vacation," Rin pointed out. "You know what we're going to, right Sakura? I hope you're prepared for that."

"I'll try my best, Nee-san!" Sakura assured her, "I'll fight with you alongside Senpai, Rider, Saber-san, and everyone!"

Rin sighed in content as she crossed her arms, her worries for her little sister loosened a bit. "Well, that's for that. Why don't we prepare ourselves for our new school day tomorrow?"

"Oh right, even Illya-chan wants to attend school in Tokyo. I can't wait for it," Sakura giggled. Even in the middle of preparation for war, Rin's still thinking about school and studies. That's so her sister. And it made a certain angelic little girl jealous that she wanted to attend school herself. Right now the little girl must be asleep, too exhausted after preparing for her very first schoolday.

"It's a great sight, isn't it?" another person came out from the castle, it was Shirou Emiya. Sakura greeted her senpai while Rin waved back at him. They chatted about their preparations for school for a while then enjoyed the scenery of Tokyo at night in content together.

"...I won't let this place to be destroyed," suddenly, Shirou murmured. His eyes narrowed as if he's not looking at Tokyo, but other place instead. A horrid, agonizing place that was carved into his mind after a tragic event. Sakura and Rin didn't answer him, that's actually a sign of their agreement. "Not just Tokyo...Fuyuki...Japan...and the world. I'll do my best to protect them all."

"That's so you, Senpai," Sakura smiled with a blush, admiring the man in front of her. Rin fell silent, then she couldn't help herself but chuckled. "Well, you know what to do right, Shirou?"

"Yes," Shirou answered her, "What I must do...no, what _we_ must do is win the Sixth Holy Grail War."

* * *

"Let's go, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru impatiently called out her other mother who's still locking her car. They're in Juuban Elementary School's parking lot. Since Setsuna worked half-time as the school nurse they always came together in the morning. Not to mention they always came very early because Setsuna didn't have a 'late' word in her dictionary. It's not a problem for Hotaru, besides she loved to clean her class before their lessons voluntarily.

"Alright, I'm finished," Setsuna smiled and let Hotaru dragged her by hand. It's a joy to see how energetic her little firefly was. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose her cheerful self. Michiru had told her and Haruka about Hotaru's little problem yesterday. The time guardian couldn't help but feel sad for her daughter. If Hotaru missed Chibiusa, Setsuna would willingly let her come to Crystal Tokyo whenever she could. But if Hotaru wanted a new best friend who'd stay with her as much as Chibiusa would do, then she could do nothing but provide her support. Now if only-

"But Saaaaber!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Illyasviel?"

Hotaru and Setsuna stopped in their track. Not so far from their car, there's an unusual sight in the school's parking lot. It's the first time there's a very sparkling and striking black Mercedes-Benz 300SL, something that turned both Setsuna and Haruka's mouth agape, if Haruka was there. Hotaru didn't quite understand about cars, but from it's appearance there's no doubt that the owner was a high-class aristocrat. As for the source of the voices, curiosity filled Hotaru's mind as she drew closer to the car and found two talking people-a young woman and a young girl.

Now that's what she called foreigners, _attractive_ foreigners. Their skin was beautifully white and soft. The young woman has golden hair tied up in a bun, quite similar like Usagi's and Minako's but somehow it looked finely textured as if sprinkled with golden dust. In contrast to the young woman, the young girl had long silver hair as graceful as snow. If Chibiusa was there, she'd be frozen in awe.

"I said I don't like spinach! I don't like what I don't like!"

Euw, at the mention of that greenish culinary object that Michiru-mama often forced her to eat made Hotaru shiver. The young woman was holding a cute-decorated lunch box...with a little spinach on it.

"Shirou and Sakura made this for you. You should consider their efforts."

"I know~ I'll eat it all but the spinach-you know what, why don't you eat it?"

"That'll go against the purpose."

Those two were bickering over a lunch box in the morning? How strange. Still, that made them more interesting. Hotaru stared at the young silver-haired girl more clearly, it seemed like she's on her physical age and probably only an inch shorter than her. She's wearing a brown-colored uniform with a hat and red ribbon on it. It's strange, she never saw that girl before. A transfer student, perhaps?

"Spinach is good for your health, young lady."

Setsuna politely entered their conversation, seemingly interested at them. The foreigners turned their heads at her, and Hotaru must admit that the young woman was as charismatic as her father with the elegance of her mothers. Her shyness took over as she hid behind Setsuna.

That's when her purple eyes met with clear, crimson eyes.

"I beg your pardon, we must be quite noisy in the morning," the young woman apologized. "Illyasviel, go apologize too," she motioned the girl. "Are you a doctor?" instead of doing what the young woman said, the little girl curiously asked Setsuna who looked like a doctor with her white coat and mature appearance.

Setsuna smiled gently while the young woman scolded her again, "I am Setsuna Meioh, the nurse of this school," she introduced herself. "It's truly interesting to see new faces in this school. Is this young lady a new student? If there's something I can help with, fell free to tell."

"Do you know where class 4-E is? Shirou said that's my new class," the little girl asked again, her angelic face full of curiosity and excitement.

"That's my class!" throwing away her shyness, Hotaru jumped excitedly. All eyes went on her on an instant then her shyness went back again. "I...um..."

"This is Hotaru Tomoe, my daughter," Setsuna introduced her, pushing her daughter away from her gently. "Hotaru, go say hi."

"Hi," at least her voice was loud and clear. The silver-haired girl stared at her again, and all she could do was smile awkwardly. Gosh, since when did she become so shy?

The silver-haired girl returned her smile with her own. She gently lifted her skirt up and curtsied in a polite manner. "I am Illya, a soon to be student of your class," she winked playfully, "I guess I'll be in your care from now on!"

* * *

"We're late!" Usagi and Minako chorused while running in the corridor. As per usual, they're late. When they tried to skip some stairs, Usagi accidentally tripped and did Newton's Law of Motion before pulling Minako by her hair in reflexes. The two blondes fell with ungraceful manners onto the stairs-

"Whoa, there!"

A flash of red covered their sights before a loud crash was heard. They shut their eyes in the process. Strangely, they didn't feel the hard cold stairs that'd probably do a number to them. What they felt was a sensation of being covered in a hug by a man-huh?

"Senpai!"

"What's wrong, Shirou?"

Two girlish voices echoed in Usagi's ears. After she opened her eyes, she looked at the blushing and wide-smile Minako before turning towards their savior-a guy with auburn-red hair and golden-brown eyes.

Well, he's eye-catching, even Usagi who already had her soulmate blushed.

"Aino-san? Tsukino-san? Are you two late again?" their homeroom teacher appeared behind the red-haired guy above the stairs followed by two beautiful girls, one with purple hair and one with twin-tailed black hair. "A-are you okay?" the purple-haired girl stretched her hand to Usagi shyly. "Oh-I'm fine! Thank you," Usagi replied and gladly took her hand. Meanwhile, the twin-tailed girl easily picked the moonstruck Minako up to her feet. "Huh? Oh, te-heeh! Sorry!" Minako awkwardly giggled and rapped her head.

The savior guy got up and stood on his feet after cleaning some dust from his pants for a bit. "It's alright, just be careful next time," he smiled. Usagi stared at the three new lookers. They didn't wear Juuban High uniform, what they wore was a brown-colored uniform that had different design with hers. Were they-

"Since we're still taking a walk to class, I'll forgive you this time," their teacher sighed, "However, I expect you two to guide these new transfer students on their first day of school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, er, yes sensei!" Usagi and Minako answered obediently. The three transfer students let out a muffled giggles, making them squeal in embarrassment. "Now, Matou-san, your class is over there. Your homeroom teacher is already waiting for you inside," their teacher explained to the purple-haired girl who nodded in response.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave. See you later Nee-san, Senpai!" she waved her hand to the other transfer students then smiled and bowed to Usagi and Minako, "Nice to meet you too, Senpais!"

"Ssssssenpai?!" Usagi flushed and squealed in joy. The sight of her grown-up, genius and beautiful senpai version filled her imagination. Minako waved back and glanced at the class she'd take, so that girl's a first year. As for the other two-

"I'm Rin Tohsaka," the twin-tailed girl who wore a red cloak over her uniform bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We'll be taking your class so please take care of the reckless guy over here."

"Tohsaka!" the guy frowned before clearing his throat then offered his new classmates a kind smile. "Nice to me you, my name is Shirou Emiya. We'll be in your care."

* * *

Hotaru's class was waiting for the new transfer student.

Originally, Illya wanted to go together with Hotaru but she needed to meet with the headmaster and her homeroom teacher first. The young woman, Saber (Hotaru and Setsuna were surprised that a beautiful woman like her had such a... masculine name) acted like Illya's personal bodyguard. Setsuna first thought that she's Illya's mother, albeit her young appearance-she spoke for herself. Illya excitedly bombarded Hotaru with questions regarding the school who let her be her guest.

After they dropped the two newcomers off the headmaster room, Hotaru curiously wanted to wait for them but Setsuna told her to go to her class. She could wait for Illya there. Hotaru made sure to make her class sparkling clean before Illya arrived. Her classmates entered the room one by one and she told them that they had got a new classmate, making everyone equally excited.

Hotaru took a seat, and glanced at the empty seat beside her. Actually, there're still more than three empty seats behind her, her class had the least amount of students. Where would Illya sit? Would she choose to seat there or-

"Alright, students! We've got a new friend in our class!" her teacher cut her thoughts, followed by a loud cheer of children. The teacher allowed the new student outside to open the door as Illya came in. Half of her classmates were struck in awe at her beautiful silver hair.

"Good day to you all," the girl politely did her curtsy like in the morning, "I am Illya, I shall make it Illyasviel von Einzbern for you to know. It's very nice to meet you," everyone awed at her introduction.

 _A German foreigner? Michiru-mama would be so pleased,_ Hotaru thought. "Now, Einzbern-san, where would you like to sit?"

Somehow, it became a very critical question for Hotaru. That girl could choose any other seat but the one beside her. Even some of her classmates became excited and wanted the angelic girl to sit near them. She knew it sounded selfish, but she wished someone would just seat beside her, to be her best friend-was that too much for a wish? If only someone or something would grant her wish-

-and the Einzbern wish-granting machine heard that, loud and clear.

"Can I sit beside Hotaru?" she requested, "She's my very first friend."

Hotaru's smile couldn't be wider.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back to chapter 2!**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Nice question you have there, chronotimeguard. I know there's the existence of TYPES in Nasuverse. But since it happens in a 'distant future' in Nasuverse where the world's in the brink of destruction, I guess I can modify a little where that won't happen. Well, you'll find the explanation after a few chapters. I'll just give you a hint: this story happens after Fate/hollow ataraxia where Avenger did this and that to create the true end...**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Master meets Senshi_

* * *

It's been a week after the four Masters and three Servants of the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War moved to Einzbern's private castle in Tokyo. To avoid neglecting their studies, Rin suggested to transfer to a school while they're in Tokyo. Shirou and Sakura agreed gleefully, actually not because they wanted to study but for new experiences. So in the first week of moving in to Tokyo, the three were looking for a new school.

Then a certain homunculus wanted to join in.

Illya often went to Homurahara High to kill some time, watching Sakura in her archery club or prank Shirou and Rin. Deep in her heart, she wanted to be a student, too. This was a perfect opportunity.

There's a short brawl between Rin and Illya, but thanks to Sakura's persuasion, Rin finally agreed. She's in charge of preparing their docs and files to transfer school, plus clever made-up stories. To get her uniform, Rider was kind enough to escort Shirou back to Fuyuki to get an uniform from Homurahara Elementary-by mounting her Pegasus, _Medusa Express_ , Shirou joked. Archer took Illya to a mall in Tokyo to get her school supplies.

On the night before her first school day, Illya tried on her new uniform with Saber's help. It had the same color as Shirou's and looked cuter than Rin's and Sakura's, plus there's a cute hat. She got her schoolbag and watched her reflection on a mirror with sparkling eyes.

"It looks good on you, Illyasviel," Saber praised, watching Illya twirl around. "Although your ribbon is still a bit loose," she mentioned. Illya blinked then glanced at her ribbon, "Oh right, I'm not used to this kind of ribbon," she tried to fix it but failed. "Saber, help."

Saber willingly obliged. After it's finished, Illya went back to the mirror. "Mm, it's perfect. I'm gonna show it to Shirou!" she squealed and rushed outside happily, knowing that her brother was in the balcony with Rin and Sakura. The blonde Servant sighed in content and prepared for Illya's pajamas to wear for tonight.

"She's like a ball of energy."

"Yes, she is."

The other Servants, Archer and Rider, entered the room casually. The voices of their Masters and the silver-haired girl echoed in the hallway. Illya probably lunged at Shirou, Rin tried to pry her off and Sakura asked why Illya was still awake. It's like their usual, peaceful day in Fuyuki.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"It's already appeared," Rider earned their attention. "The workings of the Greater Grail that absorbs prana from Tokyo's leylines."

"To think that the leylines in Tokyo are superior to Fuyuki's, even Rin is totally surprised," Archer said in serious tone. "But what should we worry about is _someone_ who forces Greater Grail to work at full extent. If the leylines are exploited too far, it might spur a supernatural phenomenon like yesterday."

"It's already on the news," Rider added.

"And a chance of another Servant summoning might arise," Saber said. "Using Tokyo's leylines that grant power for the Greater Grail to summon another Servants... Rin's right, _someone_ tries to start a large-scale Holy Grail War."

"With that fact, I'm surprised that she actually lets Illyasviel to go to school," Rider wondered. "And I'm also concerned for Sakura," both Illya and Sakura were the Lesser Grails, after all.

Saber gave her an answer, "If anything happens to Sakura, Shirou and Rin will be right beside her. They might as well summon us. As for Illyasviel, Archer will keep an eye on her everyday, and... I think by going to school, it might clear her mind after what happened that time."

The three Servants stared at each other in silence, recalling something on their mind.

"... I suppose," Rider nodded quietly. For now, the Servants decided to keep the bad news for themselves so their Masters could enjoy the peaceful school days that might last.

* * *

"Do you bring your cellphone?"

"Yes!"

"Do you bring your lunch?"

"Oh, right! There it is-there's no spinach in it, right-"

"I bet you forget your wallet."

"Er- Argh, shut up Rin!"

What a busy morning. Shirou, Sakura, and Rin were reminding Illya for her school things. When she finally got ready, her glorious Mercedez was already waiting in front of her castle. Saber would drive them to their schools. Why not Rider, they asked? Because 'I cannot stand myself to ride like a snail' she said.

Before going, Rin sent a quick glance to Archer, reminding him for his job to watch over Illya from afar, unbeknownst to the Einzbern master herself. Their first destination was Juuban Municipal High School.

"Have a good day," Shirou said.

"Behave yourself or you won't get friends," Rin reminded her.

"Good luck!" Sakura encouraged her.

"I'll have tons of friend, just you wait stupid Rin!" Illya huffed. "Bye, Sakura! Bye, Onii-chan!" she waved her hand from the car window as Saber drove away until they're out of sight.

"Alright, let's go in!" Rin led the way for them to officially enroll in Juuban Municipal High. It might be strange for them to enjoy school life in spite of an incoming war. However, even though it sounded selfish, Shirou just wanted to have his normal, peaceful life with the ones he loved, and if there's the smallest of chance for that, he'd gladly get it.

And then he'd protect the world with all his might.

* * *

"This is as far as I can take you," Saber said after taking Illya to the principal for a small introduction. They had met her homeroom teacher and it's time for Saber to go. "Remember, don't cause too much trouble for Hotaru."

"Do I look like a magnet of disaster? Nothing's gonna happen!" Illya pouted. "And Hotaru, I like her already. Plus she's pretty. I've decided she's going to be my friend," she stated happily. Saber smiled, grateful that even before her school started, Illya had made a friend. Rin's going to be surprised.

"You can come in, Einzbern-san!" her homeroom teacher called from the class. Illya straightened her posture and entered her class before waving her hand at Saber, "Bye, Saber!" the blonde woman waved back.

The classroom door was closed, followed by sounds of talking children.

Saber decided to go back to Einzbern Castle, to wait for Shirou's call if anything strange happened. As a high-level Servant, she had felt Archer's presence somewhere near Juuban Elementary School, he's starting to do his job perfectly.

As if it was fate, Saber went across the school infirmary and met the school nurse.

"Ah, Saber-san," Setsuna greeted her, "Has Einzbern-san entered her class?"

"Yes she has. It's thanks to your guidance," Saber politely bowed. Setsuna waved her hand, "Oh, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Setsuna. Besides, I'm happy to help a cute girl like her."

"Then can you do me a favor, Setsuna? Please take care of Illyasviel in this school."

"It's my pleasure. Oh, and Hotaru is beyond happy to have a new friend."

"Is that true?" Saber started to enjoy their conversation, "I hope your daughter and Illyasviel become good friends."

"Don't worry about it," Setsuna smiled. "I have a feeling that they'll be best of friends."

* * *

"I made a friend! I made a friend!" Hotaru's joyous cry echoed in the Outer's mansion. "You won't believe it, Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! Illya is so smart! She solved a difficult chemistry question using university-level formulas! Then she scored a lot in History pop quiz like me! And then... and then she threw a funny English joke that only I understand!"

"Breathe, Hotaru," Setsuna chuckled, patting her daughter who's been trapped in hyperactivity. They're currently in video calls with Michiru and Haruka. "Goodness, she's been like this after she met Einzbern-san," Setsuna sighed teasingly.

"Well, isn't that good news? Our firefly looks so happy that she might blow Azabu-Juuban with her squeals," Haruka chuckled. Michiru just giggled at her daughter's antics, deep in her heart she's grateful that Hotaru found a great friend, and hopefully would be her best friend like Chibiusa.

"Oh, and speaking of transfer students, Odango told me she bumped into one, or more like trampled him this morning," Haruka said, getting everyone's attention. "There're three students. Mina invited them to Game Center Crown together. One of them scored a lot in Saillor V, sending everyone speechless. I can't wait to meet them when Michi and I go back."

Hotaru blinked, "Really? I haven't asked Usagi or the others! I'll do it later, then."

"Isn't that great? We've got more interesting friends," Michiru said. "Oh, and you should do your homework first, young lady," she reminded Hotaru who whined in response. "Aw, why do you have to remind me?"

"That's my hobby," her mother winked playfully, earning a pout from Hotaru.

"By the way, Michiru, I think Einzbern-san shares a common thing with our daughter," Setsuna suddenly put on a smirk. "Really? What is that?" and Hotaru knew where it'd be going.

"Setsuna-mama don't-"

"They have the _same interest_ for spinach."

"ARGH!"

"Why, that's great! I'll definitely make lots for them after we're back."

"Michiru-mama!"

"Go to your room and do your homework, Hotaru! I'll protect you from the spinach lady!" Haruka fake cried and wrapped her arms around Michiru. Hotaru laughed and jumped off the couch, running towards her room. "Be careful, Haruka-papa! I love you all!" she cried before she left.

There was a comfortable silence before Haruka spoke, "So, Sets, how's it going there?"

"I feel the rise of strange, _swirling_ force around Tokyo continuously. I suppose it has something to do with Tokyo's leylines," Setsuna's tone became serious. "The mysterious case on the news is probably the result of this event. But I cannot make up a conclusion too sudden. Supernatural phenomenons due to leyline's inner workings are actually common-something like ghosts or else. It might be just a phenomenon if a normal person could handle that-"

"Or it'll grow into something dangerous," Michiru murmured, caressing her signature mirror. "Even though the mirror doesn't show anything, I can't help but increase my awareness. We might have defeated our enemies, but the possibility of new enemies always remain."

Haruka placed a comforting arm on Michiru's shoulder. "We need to stay alert, as the safety of the world rests upon us."

* * *

"I made a friend! I made a friend! Ha, in your face Rin!" Illya's joyous cry echoed in the Einzbern Castle. "Gosh, Hotaru is perfect! She's interested in German culture, clever enough to score a lot in History quiz like me, then got the idea of my English joke! She even treated me a taiyaki after school!"

"I pray for Hotaru," Rin prayed aloud, earning a smack from Illya. Shirou had that proud grin on his face as his sister was able to make a friend, so did Saber. "Isn't that great, Illya-chan? You should introduce her to us someday," Sakura said as entered the living room after cleaning up the dinner table with Rider. "Oh, I definitely will!"

"How's the Juuban High, Rin?" Saber asked the twin-tailed girl who's busy shielding herself from Illya. "Oh, we're good. We've also got new friends, they're quite interesting," she answered. "Let's see... they're Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Rei's a student from different school," Rin called them by their names, meaning that they had created a close bond.

"They invited us to a game center and let us play Sailor V," Sakura added, somehow it made Rin flinched.

"Yeah. Tohsaka was totally frozen at the sight of the arcades-Ouch!" Shirou earned a punch for teasing Rin, the one who proclaimed technology as her enemy. It's true, she only accepted their invitation to be considerate, but that sight terrified her to the core especially when Minako dragged her to play the game. Fortunately, Shirou shocked everyone with his hidden gaming skills so she managed to escape by starting a high-level conversation with Ami the genius.

"You look like to enjoy your harem since you're the only guy, am I right Shirou?" Rider asked.

 _Flinch._

"R-Rider!"

"W-wait! I heard Tsukino-senpai already has a boyfriend so she doesn't count."

"Speaking of which, Shirou seemed to enjoy his cooking chat with Makoto."

"They must be a group of beautiful girls, indeed."

"Argh! All of you, stop that!"

"I wanna go to a game center with Hotaru, too!"

"Sorry to break in but _it's happening_."

Their conversation halted as Archer showed himself from his spiritual form. He's currently enjoying the scenery of Tokyo from the top of Einzbern Castle then he sensed the abnormality of Tokyo's leylines.

"It's near a shrine, probably a few walks from here."

Everyone fell silent.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Shirou spoke up and stood up from his seat, "Let's go investigate before it's too late. Illya, you stay here with Sakura and Rider."

"Fine by me," Illya unusually went with the plan, "I have homework anyway," oh so that's why. "Be careful, everyone," Sakura pleaded as Shirou, Rin, and their Servants went outside to investigate the abnormality of Tokyo.

The birth of Tokyo's Greater Grail.

* * *

Once in a while, Rei often meditated herself at night. After the battle with Galaxia, the night breeze in Tokyo was peaceful and calm. It's a comfortable situation to meditate, plus there was no one in the shrine but herself since her grandfather went to a short trip. If there's a dangerous premonition she got it's usually due to human's work or natural disaster that the Sailor Senshi could handle.

However, this night was different.

A jolt of evil energy she felt with her heightened spirituality made the shrine maiden cried in shock. It's too sudden and too near from her shrine.

"GAH!" Rei screamed and fell back, she could hear Phobos and Deimos' cry of danger. She tried to get to her crows, but the weight of the energy she felt was too great that she had to crawl. To make it worse, a frightful vision flashed into her eyes.

A burning city.

A circle on the sky similar to a black moon.

 _At the center of the city, a cup spills out its corrupted contents._

"Everyone..." her vision blurred as she crawled, trying to get her communicator, to call her friends. She crawled to the hallway, and at the end of the hallway...

A strange shadow emerged from the darkness of the night.

Rei used her last energy to shout, "Evil spirits, be-!"

" _Gandr!"_

Another shout beat her to it. There was an explosion of red lights around the shadow as it broke down and forcefully disappeared from sight. The last thing Rei saw was a flash of gold as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"She's alright, only unconscious," Saber reported after catching Rei. More 'shadows' appeared in the shrine as Rin and Archer took care of them. Shirou inspected the shrine maiden for a while then breathed in absolute relief, "Thank goodness, if we're seconds late then Hino will-"

"Need a little help here!" Rin shouted, kicking a shadow. Saber handed Rei to Shirou, "Help them, Saber. I'll take care of Hino," Shirou as the Master ordered her. Saber immediately went and slashed five shadows at once. Fortunately, the shadows began to decrease in number and slowly disappeared with her aid.

Rin panted for a while," Well, that's that."

"No, it's not," Archer sharpened his gaze. "Do you know the reason why the shadows appeared?" he asked. Shirou and Saber listened to Rin's answer after she gritted her teeth. "...It's an after-effect when the leylines are exploited. This shrine, like Ryuudou Temple, is built on top of a leyline. When the prana from a leyline is exploited forcefully, it'll spur strange phenomenons, one of them was in the form of 'shadows'. Those 'shadows' are what non-magus called 'ghosts', and if they're not careful, it might harm their lives."

"So it's like that day," Shirou wanted to curse right now. "When will this damn thing stop?" he did.

"When the culprit has enough prana," Rin answered with a drop of sweat on her face, everyone already knew why the culprit needed that prana: for Servants summoning. "That means... when the Servants of the Sixth Holy Grail War are completed."

* * *

"It's strange."

Michiru muttered aloud on her private hotel with Haruka. The prominent violinist was staring at her Deep Aqua Mirror. Haruka took a seat beside her, "What's strange?" she asked.

Michiru showed her the mirror, "Every time I tried to 'see' Tokyo from my mirror, a strange-looking black cup appeared."

"A cup monster? That's funny," Haruka wondered, "But still, I think we better call Setsuna."

"You're right," Michiru looked away, worry filled her mind as she thought about her daughter. "...We have to."


	3. Chapter 2

**I decide to update two chapters in a row since I'm currently full of ideas.**

 **By the way, Saber's the winner of Shirou's heart in this story. But I never say there'll be no harem, hehe.**

 **To all Fate and Sailor Moon fans out there, I'm sorry if I make some mistakes and please point it out if I do so I can fix it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Senshi meets Servant_

* * *

"We have a problem."

"What's that?"

One day after their first encounter, Illya and Hotaru already acted like good old friends. They were having lunch on a bench in Juuban Elementary's schoolyard, other children around were playing or chatting.

"We're going to be attacked," Hotaru deepened her voice, looking down at her lunchbox made by Setsuna. Illya munched her sandwich, made by Shirou. "By who?" she followed the tension.

"By no other," Hotaru turned her face with a serious expression, "It's...the spinach lunch."

"NO WAY!" Illya cried in shock, "I've scolded Sakura for bringing me spinach yesterday!" she said. What her meant by scolding was actually a fit of wails she gave to Sakura, who playfully brushed it off. "You don't like the spinach, too, right? Your mama must know so there's no way she'll make it for you!"

"Oh, she knows," Hotaru replied, "But Michiru-mama prefers my health than my taste."

"I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Scratch that. You're going to help me eat that so please prepare yourself."

"I think we need another strategy."

"You just don't want to eat mine like I did for you yesterday, do you?"

"It's for the future of our lunches, actually."

Hotaru gave the silver-haired girl a skeptical look, who smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, wait a sec," Illya cut their lunch conversation, more like escaping, "I thought you mama's name is Setsuna."

"Oh, right..." Hotaru decided to explain a little bit about her extraordinary family. "You see, I'm actually adopted by Setsuna-mama."

Hotaru didn't see the small halt on Illya's movement after she heard that.

"Setsuna-mama is my official adopter. However, she's not the only one who takes care of me like a parent, there're also Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa and we four live together. I think of them all as my family."

 _Michiru?_ Illya wondered, _sounds like the expert violinist who caught my eyes on TV but who knows._ Illya started to be more curious about Hotaru, "What about your biological parents?" she asked. Hotaru smiled sadly, reminiscing her real parents. "They've... passed away."

Illya fell silent, "...I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, please," Hotaru replied with a smile, "There's nothing to be sorry for. My life is wonderful. Even though my real parents are gone from this world, they'll always have a place in my heart. So do Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa. They're my family, family is not always by blood and there's always room for more. That's what I think."

Illya stared at her as if she saw her reflection. Hotaru was too deep in her thoughts about her family that she didn't realize it for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry for talking too much!" Hotaru apologized with a blush. Illya's reaction surprised her.

"Nah, I've started to like you more, Hotaru," the albino homunculus grinned wider than ever, making Hotaru blush. "Thanks for telling me about your interesting family! Now let me do the honor."

"Oh, please do!" Hotaru was excited, she's also curious about Illya's life. Illya hummed proudly and started her story, "I have an adopted brother and I love him more than anyone in this world! Oh, I think he can be counted as one, too..." Illya murmured for a while then continued, "I mean I have two adopted brothers."

"That's great, Illya!" Hotaru squealed, "Oh, and what about Saber-san?"

"Mm? Onii-chan seems to fall head over heels over her..." Hotaru blushed, so the blonde beauty was her brother's girlfriend? Her brother must be so cool. "And in truth, I actually like her. I approve their relationship. Besides, she's pretty and I like playing with her hair- no one's hearing this but you, right?"

"Yes, that's true~" Hotaru giggled, Illya was so cute when she's embarrassed. Illya continued on, "T-Then there's someone who acts like a hyperactive little sister so I've got to look after her (Taiga), Sakura is an ideal kouhai so I treat her like my little sister. So automatically, I treat her Servant like one, too."

The thought about a servant made Hotaru think that people around Illya were rich people. Actually, Illya meant a totally different thing but none of them realized their mistakes.

"Then there's the embodiment of evil spirit called Rin. I've never failed to prank her and always be on guard when she's around in case she throws a payback. Listening to her rant is music to my ears and I've got a list of things she hates most-"

"Is she also your sister?"

"W-wait, what?! When did I say that?"

"I read your face, you seem so pleased when talking about her plus sisters often prank each others, right?"

"Eugh! I mean-what did my face look like?! Do I really look like that?! Somebody cover my face-"

Hotaru was too busy laughing at Illya's embarrassed face. "Ah, stop it! T-there's also my Servant and maids-"

Illya stopped talking.

Hotaru immediately stopped laughing, feeling a sudden change of atmosphere. "Illya?" she called her, "I'm sorry if I laugh too much," she started feeling guilty and was scared if Illya started to hate her.

Illya didn't answer her for a while, sweats started to drip on Hotaru's face. Oh no-

"Nah, it's fine!" Illya startled her with a surprise smile, "I like seeing you laugh, anyway. It fits you!"

"R-Really? Illya, I-"

The school bell suddenly rang.

Illya immediately got up and grabbed Hotaru's hand, "That's our call. We better hurry!" she dragged Hotaru happily. Hotaru willingly let her, because she's worried about Illya.

Her smile, that smile, she knew it too well.

It's the smile that hid hundreds of pain.

* * *

"Hotaru, are you busy after school?"

It's the end of their school and Illya already went to her usual cheerful self. However, Hotaru was still worried although she hid it pretty well. "Ah, actually, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa tell me to go home fast. They're going back from their trip and we want to talk about something."

"Aw~ that's too bad. But hey, do you want me to take you home? Setsuna's not here today to take you home, right?"

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you!"

"Choo choo, we're going right now," Illya dragged her again. "After you show me your house, I'll show you mine!"

Well, if the time was perfect, Hotaru would even plan for a sleepover. Unfortunately, now's not the perfect time.

It's about Rei.

Minako heard about Rei's collapse in her school. Abandoning her own studies with pleasure, Minako took Rei back to her house. Rei began to tell her about the strange event she experienced yesterday. The nausea she felt due to the mysterious energy haunted her even after she woke up.

It's like the call of a new enemy for the Senshi.

Minako immediately told everyone to gather in Rei's shrine after school. Setsuna decided to check on the Time Gate and went to Crystal Tokyo to meet Neo Queen Serenity. Michiru and Haruka planned to get back faster. They told Hotaru to go home right after the school so they could discuss something for a moment then went to the shrine together. Of course she wouldn't tell Illya about this.

But if Illya wanted to take her home, she guessed it's fine. It'd be faster, after all. "Oh well, I guess I owe you another taiyaki, then!" Hotaru joked. "That's a great idea! I never think of that!" Illya replied. After bidding farewells to their classmates, Illya took Hotaru to the parking lot where they met Saber and a tall, slender woman with long purple-hair.

"Wow," Hotaru breathed out, another beautiful foreigner. She's starting to feel lucky for knowing Illya. "Are you Hotaru Tomoe? It's a pleasure to meet you," she politely smiled and Hotaru bowed in response. "I-It's nice to meet you too, um-"

"Her name's Rider!" Illya did the introduction. Hotaru blinked, they sure had unusual names. Saber opened the door for them and Illya hopped in, followed by the black-haired girl. Illya told her the plan for taking Hotaru home and Saber gladly agreed. Rider sat beside the driver's seat. "Aw, you're not driving? I like your drive, it's thrilling," Illya pouted. "She's definitely not allowed to drive in the city, especially if we want to escort Hotaru to her house," Saber replied, making Hotaru curious.

"I agree."

"You're no fun!"

Saber drove away from Juuban Elementary. Hotaru enjoyed the ride, it's like riding on a perfect classy car, not too antique like Setsuna's or too fast like Haruka's. "Your car is so cool, Illya!" Hotaru praised, inspecting the cleanliness and sparkles. "Haruka-papa will be so jealous if she finds out!"

"How come?" Illya asked. "Believe it or not, she's a famous racer and loves cars, especially racing cars!" Hotaru told the three. Rider smirked, "I'd love to meet her," she said and Saber gave her a raised eyebrow.

There was a silence.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'she'-"

 ** _KkkkRRrRRIiIIEEEeeTTttTTT_**

The sound of car wheels and the hot asphalt on friction shocked the passengers. Hotaru almost slammed herself onto the seat in front of her, which was Rider's. "Ouch! What's that for?!" Illya shouted, rubbing her head. They're currently on a bridge above a river in Azabu-Juuban. Strangely, no one was there. Hotaru worried for Illya, "Are you alright, Illya-"

Then she felt it.

A sudden jolt of unfamiliar presence that sent shivers down her spine.

"Rider," Saber suddenly spoke, "I'm glad you're here. You know what to do, right?"

"Indeed," Rider removed her seat belt. "Illyasviel?"

"...I know," Illya simply nodded.

That's when everything changed. "Illya..?" Hotaru murmured the name of her friendly, cheerful friend who's now giving her a gaze of someone older than they looked. The next thing she knew, Saber jumped out of the car, Rider took over the steering wheel, a sound of explosion and a sudden drive at the speed of lightning.

Before Hotaru finished her scream, they already arrived in her house.

"Well, it's pretty good-looking, I say," Illya stared at her mansion then opened the door for Hotaru, who's too shock to speak. She dragged the speechless girl in front of her house.

"I-I-lllya, what's-"

"There are things I can't tell you," Illya cut her off. She put on a smile again, now it hid heavy lies. "But I hope we can still be friends."

She didn't like where it'd be going, no, she hated it. Hotaru tried to call out her friend but Illya went back to her car, as if she's unreachable for the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. The last thing she saw was Illya's smile.

"Goodbye, Hotaru."

"WAIT!"

It's too late, the car disappeared in the blink of an eye, taking Illya away. Was that truly the speed of Rider's driving? She brushed the thoughts off. There's one painful thing clouded her mind.

Goodbye? What the heck did she mean by goodbye? Just after they'd become the best of friends, Illya bid her goodbye?

It must be because of that explosion. What about Saber? Why the heck did she jump out there? Was Illya actually a member of yakuza who's involved in a fight? Or there's someone trying to kidnap the rich girl? Or something more shocking and unbelievable?

Did she actually think that kind of reason would stop the Senshi of Silence from being her friend?

It's a reckless action, she knew. But she didn't want to lose a friend for any kind of reason. Her parents would be so angry, her friends would be so worried. This kind of thing was probably what Chibiusa would do if Hotaru was in Illya's place.

Well, now she's going to do it.

Accepting the consequences, Hotaru Tomoe transformed to Sailor Saturn.

* * *

"We've got to go."

Rin cut off their light chatting. Usagi and her friends, except Mina and Rei, were walking to leave their school together with the new transfer students. They've fastened their pace a bit because the Senshi would have a meeting after school, but a sudden reminder from Rin was like a coincidence.

The miss perfect of Fuyuki sent a gaze at Shirou and Sakura, who replied her with a nod. It should be Usagi and her friends who were in a hurry, but they beat them to it. "See you tomorrow!" Shirou waved at them and ran in a hurry, followed by Rin and Sakura.

"Well, that's surprising," Makoto commented. "Anyway, we also have to go fast," Ami reminded them and so they went to the way to Hikawa Shrine hurriedly before Usagi's communicator rang.

They immediately stopped, and they saw Minako on the screen, looking panic. "What happened to Rei?" Makoto blurted out worriedly but Minako shook her head. "No, it's not Rei. It's Hotaru, she won't answer any calls!"

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A crowd of people was on the brigde.

It's already on the news, many reporters were there. The remnants of explosion made everyone scared and panic, what was going on in their city?

She tried to calm down and tried to feel any abnormal energy around her. After a desperate search, she finally found one and went to the source. She knew how suicidal she was right now. The energy she felt was beyond dangerous yet she went. She concluded that it's not a yakuza thingy.

It's something more sinister and unbelievable.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

She put Illya and the others as her first priority. She jumped on buildings and roofs to go faster. Her sense brought her to an abandoned building, quite near from the bridge.

"I'm coming, Illya," Saturn murmured to herself, walking deeper into the building, "It's not like you asked me to come but I'm still coming-"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

On second thought, maybe she should answer the calls. She's too focused on finding her missing friends. Saturn turned on her communicator, "Saturn-"

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

Saturn almost closed her wrist communicator due to Rei's sudden shout, though she felt guilty for worrying her friends. She brought her face to the screen and saw Rei and the other Inners, "I'm so sorry-"

 _"We've called you for freaking hundred times! Your parents look like they want to throw a fit! You're going to be in so much trouble-"_

 _"Rei, I think we have something more important-"_

 _"Oh, right. Where are you now?! Why the heck do you transform?!"_

"My friends are missing," Saturn informed them worriedly, "I've got to find them, they're in danger! After that, I'll go to you guys. I'll make it as fast as I can-"

 _"Is it about that explosion?!"_

 _"You should've told us sooner!"_

"I know! I'm so sorry-"

 ** _CRASH!_**

Saturn froze, she heard a very loud crash behind her. Even the Inners could hear that from the communicator. Small debris were thrown everywhere followed by a huge emerging dust behind her back. The amount of menacing presence she felt went to its peak.

It's here.

No voices came out from Saturn nor the communicator. She youngest Senshi had to use her full strength to turn around since her survival instinct told her the otherwise. The dust clouded her sight, the only thing she could see was a shadow that started to draw in towards her. Walking footsteps were the only sound produced. When the dust finally uncovered that shadow, Saturn didn't know if her eyes could widen much larger.

It was a young girl.

Her long hair covered her face and there's something like a horn on her forehead, Saturn could only peek between the gaps but she knew the girl was actually a beauty, especially with the the white dress she wore.

She looked like a bride.

But still, Saturn had never seen a bride carrying a huge mace that sparked lightnings, plus what a terrifying presence the bride had that it managed to scare the Senshi of Silence.

 **"GrrRRRrrGgg..."**

She let out small threatening grunts towards her. Of course Saturn didn't know how to answer, she couldn't even blink and took a step back.

 _"Saturn!"_

Makoto's voice broke the tense silence. Unfortunately, that made the bride flinch and grip her mace tighter. _"Saturn , RUN!"_

She'd perfectly do it if she could.

 _"Saturn!"_

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"Hotaru-chan!"_

It went so fast.

Using up all her reflexes, Saturn grabbed her Silence Glaive with two hands as the berserk bride swung her gigantic mace towards her. Usagi and the others could only scream in horror at the sight of Silence Glaive clashing with Bridal Chest.

* * *

The Silence Glaive was probably the most destructive weapon ever existed. Once lowered, the end of the world arrived.

But when it came to close combat with huge electric mace, Sailor Saturn had freaking no idea.

 ** _BAM! BANG! CRASH!_**

After three clashes of two weapons, Saturn was thrown away with immense force that smashed her body to the building's pillars. Every time her glaive made contact with the mace, a jolt of electric shock was delivered to her body and Saturn felt her left hand was already paralyzed. To make it worse, her body was battered due to the smashes.

Meanwhile, the bride was unscratched. Saturn gritted her teeth in frustration, concentrating to fasten her regeneration ability. The bride made a move by pointing her mace at her in a thrusting manner then Saturn used her regenerated strength to stood up and swung her glaive with one hand. Rather than clashing, she chose a defense move as she shouted, _"Silence Wall!"_

A loud bang echoed as the mace hit Saturn's absolute defense. Lightning sparks covered Saturn's sight from seeing directly into her opponent's face. She stood on the ground as fierce as she could, even cracking the ground below her feet while the bride thrust onto the Silence Wall deeper and deeper, ignoring the sparks that hit herself and the reaction force of the wall that could send her away. It was a battle of endurance that destroyed anything around them from the shock wave.

Saturn realized that the mace was aimed to her chest, Serenity knew best what'd happen if it hit her. The bride's growls became louder and louder because she was so frustrated at Saturn, enhancing her strength. Saturn's veins on her hand became visible due to her tightest grip on the Silence Glaive and she gritted her teeth so tight that she could spill blood.

Finally, she chose a reckless move. Rather than losing the endurance war, Saturn decided to swing her glaive towards the bride's chest for a surprise attack with a desperate howl, lowering her defense down to land a fatal blow on the bride.

 _"RaaAAAaRrGHHhHHHH!"_

It was her turn to go berserk.

* * *

"Where is she?" Michiru clenched her mirror in frustration with blazing eyes. "I said _where is she_ damn stupid mirror!"

"Michiru!" Haruka's call snapped her back to reality. She was on Haruka's car, the racer drove her car throughout the streets as if it was her race track, ignoring the speed limits. Originally, they were racing to their mansion but when Hotaru didn't answer their calls and there's no one in the house, Haruka slammed the steering wheel and rushed to wherever it was to find Hotaru while Michiru informed the Inners about Hotaru's disappearance.

The Outers had a strong connection between them, so they could immediately sense if one of them was in danger or suffered. It did help them to search for Hotaru, but it also increased their worry and turned them crazy, even making the ever so calm and elegant Michiru to curse her own mirror. The mirror strangely didn't show anything but black, the thought of slamming it to pieces even crossed her mind.

"Being angry won't help anything," Haruka tried to calm her down, even though her mind was also in angry frenzy. "We have to concentrate more to find her. I feel we're already close but it's still fuzzy so I need your help," she pleaded while driving.

Michiru bit her lips and fell silent, "...I should've known," her voice trembled so much, she's trying to hold her tears, "I should've _known_."

Haruka wanted to embrace her and whispered soothing words but she's still driving. "We're going to find her, Michi," Haruka decided to encourage Michiru and herself. "She's going to be- What the fuck?!"

Michiru was shocked that Haruka suddenly hit the brakes, stopping her car that could've crashed into a crowd of people in front of them. "What's wrong?" Michiru worriedly asked as Haruka got out of the car. Some people were shocked to find the famous racer there and Haruka approached a man, "What happened here?!" she asked hurriedly.

"There was an explosion that damaged the bridge, no cars are allowed to pass," the man informed in fear because Haruka's face showed absolute anger, now she snapped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, its-!"

 _BOOM!_

People shouted at the sudden sound of explosion. The polices alerted the crowds to move away from the bridge in case another explosion might happen and completely destroyed it. But they were wrong, the explosion didn't happen on the bridge.

It's on an abandoned building near the bridge.

"What is that?!"

"A terrorist?!"

"Move! Move away!"

It was chaos because everyone went panic and scattered to many directions. Haruka tried to escape from the crowd but it's difficult. When she managed to escape, she shouted her partner's name-

 _"HARUKA!"_

But Michiru did it first, the next thing Haruka knew was Michiru grabbing her arm and dragged her towards the building, "It's Hotaru!"


	4. Chapter 3

**I know, right! There's the real Tokyo Holy Grail War in Fate! XD**

 **I bet you readers can find out the new Servant's identity before it's even revealed in this story.**

 **Can't wait for your reviews!**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Curtain Opens_

* * *

"Puu!"

The princess of Crystal Tokyo, Usagi Small Lady Serenity-nicknamed Chibiusa bounced happily at she sight of her beloved Sailor Pluto. She was roaming around Crystal Palace in boredom because her guardians and best friends, the Sailor Quartet, had their trainings with the Inner Senshi and Diana was in holiday with her parents. Seeing Pluto entered the palace brought joy to her heart.

The small princess, now looked like ten years old, wrapped her arms around Pluto's waist who returned the affection by hugging her gently. "Hello, Small Lady," the green-haired beauty greeted her. After they broke the hug, Chibiusa attacked her with questions, "How do you do? Is everyone doing fine? Did Usagi manage to enter her second year? What about Hotaru-chan? Is she doing fine without me?"

"Slow down, please," Pluto chuckled. "Usagi entered her second year. Hotaru is-" she decided to keep Hotaru's problem from her best friend in the world to not make her worry, plus it had been solved thanks to a certain transfer student, "-doing fine."

"Thank goodness," Chibiusa breathed out. "My life is crazy fun thanks to Ves-Ves, Palla-Palla, Jun-Jun, and Cere-Cere. I hope Hotaru-chan has the same fun as mine even though I'm not there..."

A light bulb popped out from Pluto's head. Hotaru once said she truly wanted Chibiusa to meet her new friend, the angelic silver-haired girl. Well, she's going to tell her now.

"Your wish has been granted, Small Lady," Pluto smiled. "A transfer student enters her class and they've become good friends-"

"REALLY?!" Chibiusa screamed on her face exitedly. "A transfer student?! Oh gosh, what's her name? What's she look like? OhmygoshIwannaseeher-" Chibiusa forgot that she didn't enroll in Juuban Elementary anymore but who cared about that. Transfer students would always be an interesting topic in every era.

"Small Lady!" A stern yet gentle voice stopped Chibiusa's excited ramblings. Pluto immediately recognized the voice and stood straightly. Chibiusa smiled sheepishly as she spun around to find her beloved mother, the queen of Crystal Tokyo approached them.

Neo Queen Serenity.

"Your Majesty," Pluto knelt in front of her and Serenity answered with an elegant bow. Tender smile plastered on her beautiful face because she was so happy to meet one of her loyal soldiers.

"It's been a while, Sailor Pluto," Serenity greeted. "I hope you're doing just fine with everyone else in Tokyo...just to make sure, Usagi entered the second year alive, did she?"

Pluto muffled a laugh, so did Chibiusa. Serenity probably remembered the life-threatening battle of exams and Ami's hideous private lessons for Usagi-her previous self-to pass the first year. Sometimes, deep inside Neo Queen Serenity's graceful features, Usagi's childish personality resurfaced. That was shown by Serenity's puffed cheeks and glare towards her daughter and soldier. "That's not funny, you two," she pouted.

"My apologize, Your Majesty," Pluto apologized, "To answer your question: Yes, she passed to second year so there's nothing to worry about."

Neo Queen Serenity sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mama?" Chibiusa piped in, "Aren't you supposed to be with the old man?" She asked. Pluto stared at Chibiusa in wonder, who's the old man?

"I was having tea with him before Pluto arrived. Anyway, it's impolite to call him 'old man', Small Lady," she scolded her daughter. "But he doesn't mind about it, right? Besides I like him, he always tells awesome stories," Chibiusa replied.

"My Queen, may I ask you who is this man?" Pluto asked in curiosity. Both mother and daughter blinked at her in perfect sync for a while. "Oh, right, Puu hasn't met him," Chibiusa pointed out and grabbed her hand. "C'mon! we'll introduce you to him, right Mama?" She glanced at Serenity who nodded. "Of course! I've been wanting to introduce him to everyone," she answered then added, "But Small Lady, I believe now's the time for your lessons."

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Chibiusa cried and rushed to away while waving her hand to Pluto, "Bye, Puu! Say hi to everyone for me- and Hotaru-chan's new friend!"

After she left, Serenity's gaze suddenly turned serious. "Pluto," she called, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The Guardian of Time had her usual visits to Crystal Tokyo in schedule and never missed out of it. If she did, she'd tell Serenity a day before for a change of schedule. However this time was unusual because it's out of schedule and Pluto hadn't told her about it. After she heard the news about Rei's night attack, she wasted no time but to meet Serenity to inform her about it in fear of an incoming threat.

Pluto nodded and praised Serenity's quick thinking. "I have found abnormalities in Tokyo's current leylines. It results in strange phenomenon that attacked Rei, " Serenity widened her eyes at this news, "There's an unfamiliar force that exploits the leylines. I cannot tell exactly what it is or to whom it belongs to. It feels both familiar and foreign... Somehow it acts like a tickling bomb as if sooner or later... something dreadful might befall on Tokyo."

"More like a cup that will spill its content."

A new voice startled Pluto. She lifted her head to see someone approached them from behind Serenity who turned towards the new figure. He was an old man wearing a black coat. His hair and beard were white due to his old age, his eyes were crimson red. He was holding a stick for him to walk, but he could actually walk without the stick.

"So what you said is right," Serenity stated, "First I thought you must be joking."

"Do I look like a comedian to you, Serenity?" He asked then put his eyes on the kneeling Pluto. "So you are truly one of the Sailor Senshi," he said as he glanced at Pluto's Sailor fuku. Pluto stood up to introduce herself, this old man must be the one Chibiusa talked about. "Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto."

"Ah, the one with the Time Gate," he responded. Serenity did a gesture to introduce him, "Pluto, I'd like to introduce my old friend, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. You may call him Zelretch."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Zelretch," Pluto knelt in front of him. "Pardon my rudeness, but may I ask what do you mean by a cup that will spill its content?"

Serenity stared at Zelretch like she also wanted to hear his answer. The Wizard Mashall took a long breath, "I must ask you first, Sailor Pluto," he said. Pluto lifted her head to listen as Zelretch asked, "Do you, by any chance, stumble upon one of the Three Families?"

"Three Families?" Pluto wondered and Zelretch added, "Be it Makiri, Tohsaka-"

"-or Einzbern?"

Pluto widened her eyes as she muttered one name, "...Illyasviel von Einzbern..."

That's when a jolt of anxiety froze her body, she knew exactly the cause of it.

Hotaru.

* * *

Sailor Saturn saw nothing but dusts.

She felt her body was killing her, aches everywhere. Her Sailor fuku was tattered. She tried to touch her left side and prayed for her body to remain intact. Fortunately it did. That meant the Bridal Chest didn't hit her. Even so, she found something strange. Seconds before, Saturn saw a flash of flying arrow went between them. As if hitting the lightning mace to distort its trajectory from hitting Saturn, the sudden impact produced a powerful shock wave that sent both of them flying with a boom. Thanks to the long length of Silence Glaive, Saturn slashed the bride's chest before they were thrown far away. It took a great toll on her body, but Saturn preferred it over the bride's attack, better than being blown up by electricity. For now, she's going to regenerate albeit slowly.

But who threw the arrow? There's no way it's Sailor Mars. Saturn knew well about her fiery arrow. Or perhaps a new technique?

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Saturn heard a shout. Wait, that's what Rei said to her earlier. Maybe it's truly Sailor Mars? That meant her friends came to her rescue. Well, she's half-right. One of her friends did come, but she's not a Sailor Senshi. Instead, an angry-looking Illyasviel von Einzbern appeared from the dusts and shouted in front of her face, "DO YOU WANNA DIE THAT MUCH?!"

Saturn's eyes snapped open. "I-Illya?!"

"Don't Illya me! What are you doing here?! You should've stayed in your house!"

"W-wait-"

"And why don't you tell me that you're a Master?!"

"Ha?! I've never become anyone's master! Are you crazy?!"

"Oh-wait don't repeat my words, idiot!"

"Illya, stop it!" A young man with red hair suddenly grabbed Illya from behind. Judging from how he held the vigorously squirming girl, he must be a strong guy. Saturn suddenly felt like someone was picking her up to a sitting position. She turned to her right and saw a beautiful purple-haired girl with worried look towards her, "Are you okay?"

Then all of a sudden, another girl with twin tails crouched down behind that girl, "How did you create a barrier that strong with that thing?" She pointed at the Silence Glaive beside Saturn in shock because she never knew such mechanism for creating a powerful barrier that managed to clash with a Servant's weapon.

"Nee-san, it's not the time to ask her!"

"Lemme go, Shirou!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

Instead of listening to them, Saturn's eyes were captivated by the sight of the monstrous bride fighting with a knight... a knight with a blue dress and armor. Somehow, she swung something invisible that clashed with the Bridal Chest. None of them held the upper hand because they're both insanely strong. Saturn was beyond shock when she caught a glimpse of the knight's face, "S-Saber-san?!"

Saber turned around to see Saturn, the bride used that chance to charge at the injured Senshi and the Masters. However, a wall of chains suddenly appeared between them then a woman wearing tight black suits and an eye patch jumped from above towards the bride, making them engage in close combat. Saturn recognized her long purple hair, "Rider-san?!"

Three arrows from different directions flew towards the bride at high speed. Saturn widened her eyes at the arrows that just saved her life. The bride growled then swiftly repelled them with her mace with high accuracy that they flew back towards their previous directions. The twin tailed girl suddenly gritted her teeth and stood up, "Sneak attacks are totally useless! Archer, time to reveal yourself!"

Light particles suddenly floated and materialized into the form of a tanned man with white hair wearing a long red cloak, standing in front of them. Saturn realized this man was the one who saved her. Saber and Rider lined in beside Archer as they faced their enemy.

"Inability to talk in exchange of brute strength," Archer noted with sharp gaze, "No doubt it's Mad Enhancement. She's a Berserker."

Illya stopped squirming. Saturn's eyes couldn't widen much larger, "Berserker...?" She whispered, as if someone who went to a fit of rage and attacked everything around her?

Saber, the woman with the knight armor.

Archer, the man with the bow and arrow.

Rider, the woman with unbelievable driving skill.

Berserker, the girl with insane rage and strength.

Could it be... their names had never been a coincidence?

 **"Kill her already."**

Suddenly a woman's voice echoed in the building. Berserker winced at the voice, as if it was an order directed to her. The young man put Illya down beside Saturn and stood in front of them protectively, followed by the other girls.

Berserker's Master weren't there. However, she could communicate with her Servant and enemies.

 **"Kill Saturn."**

Sailor Saturn froze.

"The heck is wrong with that Master?" Rin wondered aloud, "She participates in this war to kill a planet?"

"No," Saturn slowly stood up, starting to feel guilty. If their enemy planned to kill her from the start, then that time when the explosion happened was her fault. "She means me."

No one moved.

The voice continued on, **"Ignore those peasants. Kill Saturn and bring that Einzbern girl."**

 _What._

The one who made Saturn totally snap was not her order to kill her, but the one to bring Illya for who knew what. Saturn took her glaive and glared at Berserker, the coldness of the Soldier of Silence took over.

"...You," Illya stared at her unbelievably, ignoring the threat towards herself, "...You're Hotaru, not a freaking planet. It's not funny."

"I am Hotaru," Saturn brushed off the fact that Illya recognize her as Hotaru Tomoe and walked forward, ignoring her body that wanted to collapse at any moment. No one tried to stop her because of too much shock. "I am the Senshi of Saturn."

Illya froze, so did the Servants. The other Masters widened their eyes.

"Protected by Saturn, the planet of ruin. I am the soldier of silence, Sailor Saturn," the harbringer of doom swung her glaive then pointed it at Berserker, determination filled her voice, "Try to touch my friend, I'll bring your end!"

Berserker lunged at her with a mighty roar. "Hotaru!" All Masters cried. Saturn readied herself for the offensive, she wouldn't let them fight for her sake because it was her job. Forcing her body to fight at its extent, this time, she'd attack Berserker!

 _"Silence Glaive Surp-"_

 _"Moon Tiara Action!"_

A loud cry stopped everyone's movements.

There was a ring of light flying towards Berserker. The mad Servant jumped to avoid it as it hit the ground.

 _"Mars Flame Sniper!"_

Suddenly, a fiery bow hit Berserker from behind, creating an explosion that tattered her white dress. Archer was beyond shock, he hadn't thrown any arrow, especially a fiery one.

 _"Venus Love-Me Chain!"_

Now Rider opened her mouth in shock as a sea of chains-not hers-emerged from the ground and went straight the almost stumbling Berserker. However, she slammed her mace onto the chains and restricted their movements.

 _"Mercury Aqua Mist!"_

A gust of fog suddenly covered the building, clouding everyone's sights. Berserker groaned in frustration and decided to slam her mace onto the ground to send a huge electric shock. But before she did that-

 _"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"_

A bolt of electricity that rivaled her mace's was thrown towards her. Berserker had no choice but to repel it with her mace. Sensing more enemies, Berserker raised her defense and guard.

The Masters and Servants were left in absolute shock while Saturn grinned so wide that it might tear her face.

"Guardians of Love and Justice: Sailor Senshi have arrived!" a feminine voice echoed in the building as five mysterious shadows entered the battlefield.

In front of their eyes, five beautiful girls wearing Sailor fukus with different colors than Saturn's revealed themselves.

Sailor Moon did her signature pose, "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

* * *

"Everyone-" Saturn began but-

"TSUKINO?! HINO?! ALL OF YOU-"

"WAIT, HOW DID YOU- SHIROU-KUN?!"

"EMIYA-KUN?!"

"AMI?!"

"RIN-SAN?!"

"MAKOTO-SENPAI?!"

"S-SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"NO ONE CALLED ME?!" Venus shouted. Shirou, Rin, and Sakura turned at her. "AINO/MINAKO/MINAKO-SENPAI?!"

"That's me-I MEAN HOW DID YOU-"

"ALL OF YOU!" Illya hollered, "SHOUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

They reluctantly stopped shouting and Saturn awkwardly closed her mouth shut.

"I'll brush my questions off for now," Archer traced his Kanshou and Bakuya. "If you all want explanation, wait till this fight is over!"

"Y-you're right!" Moon agreed and faced Berserker, "I don't know who you are but I won't forgive you for what you've done to Saturn! You'll face our wrath!" she stood in front of Saturn together with the Inner Senshi. Berserker growled loudly and raised her mace. Saber sensed incoming attack, "Everyone, watch-!"

 _"Submarine Reflection!"_

 _"Space Sword Blaster!"_

Shots of crescent rings combined with a large blast of water mercilessly hit Berserker and sent her flying to the edge of the building, destroying everything on its way. Everyone froze as two other Sailor Senshi showed themselves in front of them, their eyes showed anger that might blast away the entire building to space if looks could kill. Saturn was so happy that her legs gave up as she fell to her knees with teary eyes, "...Haruka-papa...Michiru-mama...!"

"O-On second thought, you'll face their wrath first!" Moon said, scared of Uranus and Neptune. Both Masters and Servants were flabbergasted at the sight of Sailor Senshi's attacks.

Shirou recalled the moments before they met the Sailor Senshi. Rin got a signal from Archer that a new Servant had enganged in combat with Saber. The swords woman managed to lure Berserker to an abandoned building to avoid attention, although she couldn't do the same about the explosion. At the same time they fought in the building, Illya and Rider arrived, followed by the other Masters.

Seven versus one, and Berserker was still standing. Rin speculated that her Master must be one hell of a magus to preserve her Servant a huge amount of prana. They listened to the Master's order to bring Illya away, they knew it had something to do with her being the Einzbern Grail.

Then all of a sudden, the Master shouted 'She's here!' then Berserker crushed the floor and long jumped to a lower one. Rin first thought it's a trap, but when they heard loud clashing sounds from below they decided to chase after her.

They found Sailor Saturn and Berserker in their endurance battle. Illya was beyond frantic when she saw Saturn's face, recognizing her as her new friend Hotaru Tomoe. When they realized the reckless action that Saturn would do, Archer shot his arrow with perfect accuracy towards Berserker's mace to distort it so it wouldn't hit Saturn. It did give damages to her but it's weaker than the Bridal Chest. The rest was already explained.

Berserker approached them, her white dress was totally ruined, she's beaten up and her hair was messy. Yet she's still standing. Just like what Saturn did to her Silence Glaive, Berserker gripped her mace as tight as she could that veins became visible on her hands. The Sailor Senshi prepared themselves to let out their strongest attacks-

 **"Retreat, Berserker."**

The mysterious voice echoed again, startling the Senshi who had just arrived.

 **"They have shown themselves, that's enough for today."**

"Coward!" Venus summoned her chains and threw them towards Berserker. However her body already de-materialized that the chains couldn't touch her. "Minako, wait!" Rin stopped her. For her, it's not cowardice but a clever move because fourteen against one was too risky for both sides. Berserker might be defeated in number, but none of them knew what kind of Noble Phantasm she had. As long as they didn't know, it was a huge disadvantage that could have turned the tables.

"Show yourself!" Uranus roared in anger, the urge to Word Shaking the real culprit who hurt her daughter boiled inside her. The voice chuckled, **"Consider yourself lucky because I spare your life. It's still too early to finish you off, after all."**

Jupiter and Mercury searched for the source of the voice but they found no one. The voice continued on and it made all Sailor Senshi widened her eyes.

 **"The stage has been decided, the main players have gathered. O Sailor Senshi, I welcome you the Sixth Holy Grail War-"**

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

Vigorous blasts of magical energy hit the ceiling to many directions, cutting off the voice's sentence. The upper floor was destroyed and debris fell from above though it didn't hit any of them. The voice finally disappeared, as if to avoid more ruthless attacks. The Sailor Senshi turned around since the blasts came out from behind them. They saw Illyasviel, covered with shining red patterns all over her body, swinging her hand where smokes came out. She was beyond irritated.

"...My bad," Illya mumbled, "I need something to be blown up."

"Is it over?" Sakura reluctantly asked her sister, who gave her a relieved nod after she felt no unfamiliar magical energy excluding from the Sailor Senshi. The Masters, Servants, and Senshi eyed each other in silence except for Neptune and Uranus who immediately turned at Saturn.

Saturn was glad, Illya and the others were safe. She let exhaustion took over as her body de-transformed by its own and slammed herself to the ground if Neptune didn't catch her. Hotaru found herself in her mother's firm embrace.

" _Don't_ ," Neptune hissed, "Don't scare me like that ever again," she cradled Hotaru while burying her face onto her daughter's shoulder, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Hotaru wanted to apologize, she must have tortured her mother for making her worry so much. Uranus crouched beside and embraced them tightly. Illya, who wanted to call Hotaru, decided to let them have their time. Besides, that sight pleased her mind.

"So..." Sailor Moon muttered quietly, glancing at Archer. "Can we have the long-awaited explanation now?"

Her answer was interrupted by loud sirens.

"Oh, no! They're here!" Sailor Mercury reported, using her equipment to catch the sight of people and polices surrounding the building after they heard the explosion. The Inners and Masters went panic. "Escape, quick!" Mars shrieked and tried to pull Sailor Moon with her. Neptune let Uranus carry their weak daughter. "But the explanation! I'm still curious!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Let's meet up in school tomorrow!" Shirou requested as he led his comrades to escape. Unfortunately, they'd take different direction. Venus nodded and helped Mars to drag Sailor Moon while Jupiter led their way. But before they totally separated-

"I-Illya..." Hotaru weakly called out her friend, making Illya stopped in her track. Uranus had to stop too so her daughter wouldn't squirm too much. The silver-haired girl fell silent for a while then turned around to face Hotaru, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as Saber picked her up to carry her. Hotaru still had so many questions, but Illya's words satisfied her. With that, Hotaru closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

"Uhh..."

Hotaru regained her consciousness then let out a small groan. Her eyelids were so heavy or she's just too weak to open her eyes. After so much struggles just to open her eyes, she spotted a familiar ceiling with a lamp hanging on it that matched her taste. Her body slowly felt the warmth of a blanket and a fluffy, comfortable mattress where she laid on it. The room was filled with her favorite cozy lamps.

She was in her bedroom.

Hotaru found herself wearing her pajamas, bandages wrapped around her arms. She shifted a bit, she couldn't move her right hand, something held it. She turned her head to the right and a small smile curled up on her lips as she saw Haruka sleeping on her arms while holding Hotaru's hand beside her. She could hear small snores coming out from Haruka and she suppressed her giggles.

She tried to wake her papa, "Haruka-papa... wake up..."

Haruka grumbled, "Mm... five minutes, Michi..." she buried her face deeper to her arms. Hotaru sighed and tried again, now squeezing her hand, "Haruka-papa... it's Hotaru..."

"Hotaru..." Haruka mumbled in her sleep.

Silence.

Haruka's eyes snapped open, "Hotaru?!" She jerked up and threw herself to the small child who yelped in response, "Hotaru, you naughty twerp!" She yelled angrily while hugging her as tight as she could that her daughter couldn't tell if she was mad or not. Haruka was trying to hold her tears from overflowing.

The black-haired girl remembered the event before she fainted in her papa's arms. Guilt started to fill her heart as she hugged Haruka back. "Haruka-papa, I'm so sorry..." she apologized.

"Haruka, what's wrong-" Michiru appeared from the door after she heard Haruka's yell then froze when she saw her daughter wide awake in her partner's arms. Her legs brought her to jump between them and hugged Hotaru with the same strength as Haruka's. In front of the closest people in her life, the sea beauty willingly let out her tears and cried, "Hotaru!"

"Hotaru! Oh, thank goodness!" Setsuna's voice appeared from the door as Hotaru's other mama entered. She wrapped her arms around them tightly, relieved that her family was alright. Hotaru enjoyed the warmth of her parents' embrace, although their sobs still made her guilty. They remained for a while until Hotaru spotted two other figures in front of her opened door and she gasped in surprise.

"Saber-san? Illya?!"

Saber nodded with a smile. "Hi, Hotaru!" Illya chirped, "Just like I said yesterday, I came to see you!"


End file.
